


When Bard Meet Thranduil.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil meet and do not hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bard Meet Thranduil.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt, a very short attempt, at writing about these two. They say to write about what you know or love, so hence; Seattle, Bard and Thranduil.

Bard circled the block again, swearing under his breath. How hard was it to find a frigging parking spot? He thought. He hated working in Seattle, there never seemed to be any parking available, at least free parking, and he was not going to pay a meter to get a cup of coffee. I mean, come on! This was Seattle, home to Starbucks and numerous private coffee houses; you could get a caffeine fix simply from the smell of roasting bean. But find a parking spot? Impossible! Bard had passed this coffee house a half a dozen times on his way to his current job, remodeling a turn of the century home on Queen Anne Hill. Greenleaf Café had caught his attention; window boxes full of cascading flowers, dark wood exterior, and the smell of rich, fresh roasted coffee. The only issue, limited parking availability, the small lot adjacent to the Café was full already so that meant street parking. 

There! Bard felt a thrill, a spot just down the block from the café. He parked his truck and jumped out, scanning for no parking signs and smiling at his luck, walked towards the café. The smell of roasting coffee beans wafted on the breeze, just what he needed; a good cup of coffee. The interior was just as lovely as the exterior, dark wood accents which made the place warm and inviting, along with a cozy fireplace and plenty of deep armchairs and tables, shelves crammed with books and games waiting for customers. Bard smiled, just his kind of place, too bad he only came to Seattle when he had a job. Too bad indeed, Bard thought when he noticed an incredible tall and handsome man talking to the barista, drinking a coffee. The barista smiled at Bard and the man nodded and moved aside when Bard came up to the counter. Bard scanned the menu. Damn! This place was pricey, but he was here now and it well worth the price for the eye candy alone. Said eye candy who was finishing his coffee and placing the cup and saucer on the counter. 

Bard glanced at the man. Could a man be both beautiful and masculine at the same time? Well, there was proof: standing there like a king, cool and elegant dressed in a dark grey suit, crisp white shirt with a deep red tie of silk, flawless pale skin, full lips of soft pink, blue eyes framed by dark long lashes and thick dark brows that contrasted with long silvery blonde hair, tied back with a silver leaf clasp. The man was so other worldly. Bard ordered a tall Americano and when the total came up Bard just about choked at the price.

He grinned at the barista and turning to the man, joked lightly, “They don’t want much for it, do they?”

The man eyes became instantly icy, dark brows raised and he raked his eyes up and down Bard’s form. Bard almost raised a hand to his face to see if there was claw marks there from the look he was being given. 

Bard flushed as the man sneered at him and in a deep cultured voice said “perhaps Starbucks would be more to your taste, or,” he paused and again raked Bard up and down, taking in the heavy work boots, worn jeans, plaid shirt and the thick canvas jacket that was extremely battered, “maybe McDonald’s and their dollar menu!” he quipped and stalked out of the café. Bard stiffened at that remark. The man had looked him like he was some sort of bug, a spider in need of squishing.

He glanced at the barista giving her a lopsided smile said, “I guess some people just don’t have a sense of humor.” He handed her the cash and she gave him an amused smile in return.

“Well, as that was the owner, Thranduil Oropher, he’s just a bit; mind you, a bit sensitive about the Greenleaf!” She chimed. 

Bard groaned. Of course it had to be the owner, and his lame attempt at small talk had backfired. It had only been a small jibe really, no reason to be such a condescending prick as this Thranduil had been. Oh well, he thought as she handed him his coffee and took a sip. Wow, this was the best coffee he had ever had. Bard was taking another sip when said prick popped his head back into the shop with a slightly malicious smile gracing his lips.

“Would you happen to be driving a green truck with Bowman Construction on its door?” he inquired. Bard nodded

“Well…..” the smile widen, ’you might be interested in knowing that you are currently being ticketed for parking in a no parking space.”

“Shit!” Bard exclaimed; rushing past Thranduil, “Fuck!” he yelped as hot coffee spilled over his hand as he ran for his truck and the officer who was writing the ticket. Bard pounded up to the cop and began pleading his case, the yellow paint, indicating no parking, was so worn away, Bard hadn’t even noticed it. The cop fixed Bard with a heard that line before look and handed him the ticket.

“Take it up with the courts!” the cop snapped and climbed into his patrol car and drove off. Bard stared at the ticket. 150 bucks! Fan-fucking-tastic! Another reason he hated coming into the city, not only the terrible traffic and narrow streets but mostly the lack of PARKING! This was why I live in the country, Bard mused. 

“Oh my,” the deep and amused voice of Thranduil came from right behind Bard, “you were right, my coffee is expensive!” 

Bard clenched his hand around the cup, crushing it and spilling the rest of the coffee onto the sidewalk. Bard chucked the cup onto the ground in frustration. Thranduil chuckled evilly as Bard whipped around to glare at the smug man. Thranduil shook his head in mock sadness. 

“Too bad you ruined the cup,” he said, winking at Bard as he walked away. He called back over his should, “we give free refills!” 

Bard gritted his teeth at this, but watching Thranduil long and lean frame move away, Bard found him-self suddenly smiling.  
Maybe the coffee had been worth it.

The next time Bard came into Greenwood Café he brought his own mug, a considerably grubby and well-loved mug, and he parked in the space that was reserved exclusively for Thranduil Oropher….

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be welcome as there are other chapters bubbling in my brain.


End file.
